


Is it true?

by seven_ofmine



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Emotions, F/F, Fluff, Resolved Sexual Tension, Songfic, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seven_ofmine/pseuds/seven_ofmine
Summary: Seven of Nine had left her speechless; it was typical for Seven to be outright, but this conversation was new territory, and Kathryn was caught unprepared. She brought a hand to her forehead and ducked, debating how to continue.“Speak!” Seven cried. “I have consistently come to you for understanding, and again I require your validation. I trust only you with these feelings, Captain," she softened. "Please...”





	1. By the Alcove

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So, I am a classical singer and I am currently learning this lied by Mendelssohn. Though perhaps a very niche combination, I hope the feelings find you well. Listen along if you like:
> 
> [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6r3Oo52ZyhM ]
> 
> -Olivia

 

Translation:

Is it true? That you always wait for me there in the leafy alcove, by the vine wall, my dear? And that you also ask the moonbeam and starlight about me? Is it true? Speak! What I feel, only she understands, and feels with me, and remains eternally true to me.

 

Kathryn Janeway stood in Cargo Bay Two, surrounded by walls of technology, both Starfleet and Borg, which intertwined and cascaded like vines off a trellis. In front of her knelt Seven of Nine, who busied her hands with a hatch on the floor of her alcove. Kathryn stared ahead at the profile against the glow of her dais, recognizing the robotic defence mechanism she knew so damn well.

Seven of Nine had left her speechless; it was typical for Seven to be outright, but this conversation was new territory, and Kathryn was caught unprepared. She brought a hand to her forehead and ducked, debating how to continue.

“Speak!” Seven cried. “I have consistently come to you for understanding, and again I require your validation. I trust only you with these feelings, Captain," she softened. " _Please_...”

Kathryn’s head snapped up at the desperate tone, having only heard it in her direction once before - onboard the Delta Flyer during Seven’s conspiratorial malfunction. She had known in that moment just how important Seven was to her; after hearing the ex-Borg’s descriptions of anticipated betrayal, Kathryn knew Seven couldn’t have been more wrong. Kathryn drew forward, floating towards the woman who’s image flooded her thoughts — who’s feelings had become as her own.

“Have I misunderstood the significance of our relationship,” Seven croaked.

“You want to know if it’s true, Seven?” Kathryn broke her silence and consciously took another step closer. “It sure _feels_ like I’ve asked every star in this Quadrant.”

“I don’t understand,” Seven replied firmly, feeling a sob well up in her throat.

“You haven’t misread anything,” she reassured, taking one more step towards Seven. “You’ve become much more than simply a part of the crew to me, but you’re just beginning to think and dream for yourself. I would never risk taking advantage of that,” she promised, setting one foot on the top step.

“You are concerned that my feelings are misconstrued,” Seven stated, sending Kathryn searching for the proper words. She stood over the hatch and walked towards the smaller woman at the stairs.

Kathryn met the crystalline stare in front of her, looking upwards from the step below — her gaze unwavering, inhale steadying.

“I care for you deeply, Seven. No matter how many times we disagree, I have always empathized with you, hoping you would feel supported.”

Kathryn offered her hand out to Seven, leading her down the stairs to even ground, keeping their eyes locked. Her touch felt more tender than ever before, despite having been in close proximity many times in the past. ‘That is illogical’, Seven thought. ‘This physicality is not new, though I am exhibiting symptoms such as…’

Glancing at the connected hands, it clicked. Seven did not require internal diagnostic to recognize the sensation.

“It has come to my attention,” she began softly, “that feelings, unlike fact, exist on an individual scale based on perception. Unquantifiable as they may be, I have come to the conclusion that my feelings for you are legitimate.”

“How are you always so sure?” She stroked their connected hands with her opposite thumb, sporting a characteristic furrowed brow and half-grin.

“I am not,” she replied. “I rely only on the qualities I believe you to possess _,_ as well as my desire to grow as part of your collective."Kathryn’s expression softened from charming to endeared.

Kathryn brought their hands to her lips, gently kissing Seven's knuckles; Seven’s head whirled at the contact, as well as the intimacy of the gesture. Her head continued to spin until she felt her legs give out from underneath her, lastly feeling Kathryn’s hands shift from her own to around her ribcage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost finished! I’ve wanted to pump this out for awhile now, but I hoped to get it all done here. Two small chapters is better than waiting, right?  
> Olivia

_Regeneration Cycle Complete_

 

Mounted on her reclined dais, Seven’s eyes flicked open. To her left, Kathryn and The Doctor stood at the control panel, heads down, muttering. Kathryn’s mouth dried up from relaying the inciting conversation; she jumped upright at the sound of the computer’s voice and charged for the alcove.

“Kathryn, wait,” The Doctor cried, chasing the Captain with his medical tricorder on standby. She froze at the steps and gazed. Gingerly, Seven realigned her alcove and stepped, knees buckling under the weight of her body. The Doctor steadied her with one hand, scanning her with the tricorder in the other. After many questions, leaving Kathryn stood waiting for his nod in her direction.

“Will she be alright, Doctor,” she asked, taking the steps two at a time. She ignored Seven’s gaze for the time being, needing the facts before giving into the ache in her chest.

“She and I have a few matters to discuss in terms of treatment, but she will be just fine. Please escort her to Sickbay when the two of you have finished your _conversation._ If this happens again, beam her straight to Sick Bay...” With a knowing, somewhat irritated look, The Doctor spun silently towards the Cargo Bay exit.

  
‘It can’t be that serious,’ Kathryn thought as she watched his stride. ‘If _he’s_ willing to wait...’


	3. Chapter 3

Kathryn finally returned Seven’s gaze on the Borg alcove as the doors to the cargo bay hissed closed. She took a deep breath. “How are you feeling, Seven?”

“The Doctor concluded that my Borg implants possess an emotional failsafe, forcing me to deactivate when developing emotional awareness. It was triggered by my  _ complex _ feelings.”

“What a pair we are,” Kathryn replied. “An ex-borg drone collapsing at her emotions and a Captain pretending she doesn’t have any at all.”

“You’d make an efficient tactical drone.” 

The humming of technology grew deafening as a sharp silence hung in the air.

“You’re funny,” Kathryn deadpanned with an amused glare. “What’s the diagnosis?”

“The Doctor stated 48 hours of regeneration time will be enough to regulate nanoprobe levels. The long-term solution involves a minor operation on my cortical node.”

“I’m pleased to hear it’s nothing too serious.” The pair stood a foot apart, appreciating a calm, rhythmic lull in conversation.

 

“Captain -”

“Seven-” 

They started together, trying desperately to pick up where they left off without causing more damage. 

“Please, call me Kathryn when we’re alone. I don’t want to be your Commanding Officer.” Seven nodded in acknowledgement.

“I will comply,” she quirked. “During our private encounters, I request you allow me to explore my  _ instincts _ ...” This time Seven reached for the hand across from her, metal clasping skin. "... to touch you…” she continued, studying Kathryn’s expressive eyes. ”... to caress you…” She brought their hands to her lips, brushing the warm knuckles against them. “... and to satisfy the most human craving I have ever known.” Flipping Kathryn’s hand in her own, she kissed the exposed wrist from under her uniform.

The breath over Kathryn’s wrist captivated her gaze. Hypnotized by the hand in her own and the large blue eyes so near, the Captain could just whisper: “I wholeheartedly agree.” A small smirk crossed her features as Seven’s gaze returned to her Captain’s. She lowered their hands and found herself gravitating towards the smaller frame until they stood chest to chest. 

“You are a force of attraction stronger than any planet.” Seven lowered her mouth to whisper onto Kathryn’s, creating a toothy grin under the thin lips. Kathryn’s head tipped back, eyes glued to the full lips just beyond her reach, ready to tease Seven for her use of metaphor. 

“Doctor to Seven of Nine… I’m waiting,” the combadge chirped. Both women sighed out of their shared reverie. Kathryn bowed her head, bracing one hand on Seven’s bicep to hold back a cackle. Seven froze on the spot, practically unwilling to acknowledge the existence of the badge on her chest. Kathryn tapped it for her, declaring “she’s on her way,” gazing into Seven’s eyes once more.

“Thank you,” she replied under her breath. Anchored to her Captain’s strong gaze and relaxed demeanour, she slowly straightened up,

“Would you contact me when you leave Sick Bay? I’d love to hear what the Doctor has to say.” She placed her small hands around Seven’s thin waist, allowing herself the slight physicality despite still being  _ technically  _ on duty.

“Yes, Kathryn,” Seven replied, earning a small moan from the Captain. The sound of her name on those lush lips might just be her undoing, she thought.

“Now go, before I refuse to return to my shift.” Seven gave a small smile before turning out of her hands and walking briskly towards the exit. Kathryn studied her shape as she went, feeling desire for the blonde bloom from her core. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally completed!! Thank you for reading, hope all is well. More ideas are brewing away...
> 
> \- Olivia

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, I love talking with ppl about J7.


End file.
